After she came back
by Lee Glance
Summary: This is about when Valkyrie comes back to Ireland after book nine. Just so you know, Anton Shudder and Ghastly is still alive and Ravel is not traitor. Madam Mist was killed by Darquesse and Darquesse is gone. I'm REALLY bad at summarys, so (hopefully) this better than you think. WILL CONTINUE.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... I have no idea how this works... Well, gotta try... (My english is bad, but I'm trying!). This is my first FanFic, so don't be to hard on me.**

 **This is happening a bit after book nine, maybe thought you would wanna know that ;)**

 **Sadly, I can't say this charachters is mine, but i can say that they belong to the God of writing, Derek Landy.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

Valkyrie Cain hesitated. She was outside the house she had grown up in. The house she had lived in so long. The house that was her home.

The house where her family lived.

Five years was Valkyrie gone. Five years without seeing her home. Could you still consider that it was her home after so long? Valkyrie didn't know. Maybe, maybe not. She sighed. She could see movements behind the small windows on the door. _So close,_ Valkyrie thought. All you have to do is to knock. Then everything will be good. Her parents will hug her, say they missed and Alice would...

Alice.

 _Will she even recognize me?_ Valkyrie suddenly got cold. Alice maybe would see her as a stranger, somebody you could not trust. She would maybe never see Valkyrie who belongs in her family. Maybe she hates her. Valkyrie wouldn't be surprised; what she did to Alice was unforgivable. If the sunburst hadn't worked... But Alice couldn't remember that. She just _couldn't._ She was only 1 year old then. So why would she even remember Valkyrie at all?

Valkyrie could feel Skulduggery look at her from his Bentley. He hadn't drove away yet. She knew it was because he wanted to see that it went well. So that he could be there if she needed him. Valkyrie closed her eyes. She thought back when she opened the door to see Skulduggery for the first time in five years. He had stood there and waited for her to open.

 _"God, you're almost the same height as me. You've only been gone for..."_

Skulduggery hadn't finished the sentence, because Valkyrie had hugged him, with a small smile and tears in her eyes. God, she had missed him. Skulduggery had stopped talking and hugged her back. She almost missed that Fletcher had been there too, ready to teleport them back to Ireland. But she had hugged him to, after Skulduggery.

Valkyrie opened her eyes. She wasn't a coward. She took a big breath and knocked two times fast. She heard someone yell _"coming!"_ and footsteps from upstairs. Valkyrie heart beated fast. She was so nervous, like her whole world could break if she took a wrong step. Then the door opened.

"But if you contact them on monday there should be..." Melissa Edgley was the one who opened. She was on her phone and talked to someone, but stopped when she saw Valkyrie.

"I call you later Ben, okay? Bye." Melissa shut her phone and dropped it on the table beside the door. She stood still and stared at Valkyrie, like she couldn't belive it.

Valkyrie tried to say something, but there came no words. What should she say? A simple hello? Maybe I'm back? But she remained silent. She couln't see much; there were tears in her eyes. But she felt when her mom hugged her. She started to cry and hugged back. Her mom said something. It sounded like "Finally".

"Who is it Melissa? Is it another salesman?" Desmond Edgley had come to the door and frozed when he saw who it was. His mouth were open, in shock. Valkyrie smiled at him. Her dad seemed to have lost his voice too. So he stepped forward and hugged them both. They stood there, before Valkyrie broke the hug. She glanced a fast look back, to see if the Betley was still there. It wasn't. So she stepped inside the house and the door closed behind her. Valkyries mom was the first one to find her voice.

"Where have you been so long, Stephanie?" She asked. She seemed relieved, now that Valkyrie was home.

"Nowhere important. I just had to have a... Break." Valkyrie frowned. Could she say that? But her parents just nooded, like they understood.

"Of course," Her dad said. "But are you going to stay here now? If you want to live by yourself you could just be in Gordons, or, I mean, your house." Valkyrie smiled when she noticed that he said Gordon.

"I think I'm going to stay here, atleast some couples of week, then I maybe will live in, ehm, my house." She still wasn't used to say her house. But she didn't really think of that house. Right know she wanted to live under the same roof as her parent. Then she heard a small voice from the living room.

"Mom?" Alice. Valkyrie could how the cold and bad feelings came slowly back to her.

Her mom looked at Valkyrie before she answered Alice.

"Wait, sweetie, I'm coming soon." Both of Valkyries parents looked nervous. She couldn't blame them; How will Alice react to Valkyrie?

"Wanna meet Alice?" Her dad said. Valkyrie could only nod. Her hands were sweaty and she had a bad feeling in her stomach. _Please,_ she thought for herself, _don't hate me, Alice._

She were shaking when she followed her parents into the room. It looked the same, expect they had gotten a new TV and couch. Alice sat on the new couch and looked on the TV. Her black hair reached her shoulders by now and she had a blue dress on her. Her eyes had the same shade as Valkyrie and they looked at her when she stepped inside. Alice frowned and looked confused.

"Who is she?" She sounded so confident when she asked, like she knew everyone would answer. Before her parents could say something, VAlkyrie opened her mouth and started to speak, while she sat down on the couch.

"Hello Alice." _Please don't hate me, please don't hate me._ Alice looked at her and seemed to try to recognize her.

"Do you remember me? You don't have to. It has been a long time and you were only one year old and so tiny, but..." Valkyrie started to talk and just kept going. She had to speak out, but she didn't know why. She jsut talked with Alice, hoping she would remember her, hoping she would atleast know who she are. Alice was frowning and her head tilted right. Then she light up and smiled a big smile.

"Stephanie!" Valkyrie stopped and stared at Alice. She couldn't belive it. Did Alice really realize it was her sister? Alice got down from the couch and jumped on Valkyrie.

"You, you know _who_ _I am?_ " She asked with a shaky voice. Alice nooded and looked serious.

"You are Stephanie, my sister. You have been gone but you back now. Mom and dad have talked about you and told me a lot." Alice voice was childish and she couldn't really say "r", but that wasn't Valkyrie thinking of. She was just happy that Alice didn't hate her. So she sighed out in relief and hugged Alice.

 **Hello! Please leave a rewiew of this text. I will continue, but it can be one day between every chapter, to 2 weeks. I will see when I the next chapter comes. Anyway, HAVE A GREAT DAY!**

 **(Pst, wanna hear a secret? I can't wait til the next book!)**


	2. Chapter 2- What they've been through

**Hello again! I guess that if you are seeing this you didn't get that bored when you read the first chapter. So here is the next one. Hoppfully, you will enjoy it!**

 **I forgot in the last chapter, that Accelerator wasn't a problem anymore. Just so we get that out of the way :)**

 **And, of course, the characters in this story isn't mine :( but they belong to The God of writing, Derek Landy!**

The first thing Valkyrie did after meeting her family again, was to go up to her room. Going upstairs, she wondered if her parents had changed something inside it. But if they had, wouldn't they have said it when Valkyrie told them she was gonna take a shower? Maybe. She didn't think that much of it; coming back had drained her of all her energy. She was preety tired, though it was only 5 in the afternoon. She waited a moment at her door, then opened it. The door had a cracking sound, like it hadn't been used for a long time. Valkyrie stepped inside.

The room looked the same. It had been cleaned, but there were no big differences. She got happy when she saw it. Her parents must have known she would come back. Valkyrie looked at the bed; all she wanted to do was to get a good night sleep for once. She coudn't remember the last time she hadn't have a nightmare; it must have been years ago. Atleast it felt like it.

But instead for going to the bed, Valkyrie opened the wardrobe and took out a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt that had been to big for her when she left. It should fit better know; like Skulduggery had said, she had grown a bit since the war. She closed the door and got in to the bathroom.

The water felt amazing. Valkyrie didn't know how long she had been there when she got out. She took on the sweatpants and T-shirt. The pants were a little short, but the T-shirt fitted perfect. Valkyrie looked at the mirror. She hadn't really looked at one in a while; it reminded her about her old reflection, Stephanie. But know she stared at the image of herself. What had happened to her? Valkyrie had getting skinnier and she looked tired. She wasn't the same she had been when she was twelve. The person she saw in the mirror had saved the world sometimes, had saved lives and been a hero. But she had also nearly destroyed the world and had kill more people she count.

 _No, that wasn't me. That had been Darquesse._ Valkyrie sighed. The war had started because of her and she couldn't see past that. A lot of people still saw her as a murderer. She couldn't really blamed them; they had a point. But still, why couldn't they understand that she wasn't Darquesse?

Skulduggery was the only one to truly realize what Valkyrie had gone through; he would help her not to make the same mistakes he did after he was Lord Vile. It seemed ridicoulus, but Valkyrie trusted Skulduggery truly. They had done so much with eachother, done so much things to save eachother. Valkyrie knew that if Skulduggery would die, she wouldn't be the same. Yes, she would still be alive, but she would always miss something. A part of her would be gone.

Because you can't go through all the things they've done without a change. Skulduggery had changed her world to a world she belonged in; it was Valkyrie who had been stupid enough to do the wrong thing. If Skulduggery hadn't been with her this whole time, knowing what happened to her, she would had break down long ago. Now, pieces of her she had before maybe would never come back, but Valkyrie had made new pieces to her that could feel the empty holes. And Skulduggery had been the person who had made so she could come back here alive.

Valkyrie got out of the bathroom before she could think more of it.. She went down and said to her parents that she was going to sleep. They had saw how tired she was and had said goodnight.

When Valkyrie got to her bed, she jumps right in it. But, while she starts to sleep, she think of a promise long ago that she made with Skuldugger. A promise she would never forget.

 _"Until the end."_

 _"Until the end."_

 _Skulduggerys POV:_

When Valkyries mom hugs her Skulduggery drives away with the Bentley. He and Valkyrie had agreed to meet the next day so she could see the others. She had seemed nervous about meeting them and Skulduggery could understand why, but still; couldn't Valkyrie realize that they still was her friends? They hadn't backed off when they got to know she was Darquesse, so why would they do it now?

Skulduggery sighed. God, what happened to that twelve years old kid, that hadn't cared what other people said about her? That kid that hadn't experienced things that nobody should experience? Instead Valkyrie was now a broken 23 year old sorcerer, who tries to pull herself togheter again. She was still Valkyrie, Skulduggery knew that, but she could never go back to what she was.

Skulduggery felt guilty everytime he thought about it. If he only hadn't showed her this world, she would never have been through all of this. She would had a normal life, with normal friends and with no dark past.

But how would Skulduggery been like if Valkyrie didn't show up? He would be the same skeleton he was 11 years ago. A cold-hearted creature, that had been scaring everyone of, even his old friends. He would have gone mad. He had nearly been mad. But when Valkyrie showed up, she had showed him that he didn't have to be like that. She showed him that some people still is worth saving. She got him out of hell, goddammit.

Skulduggery could admit that he had meant it when he told the remnats that he would kill her if they didn't surrender; he would have done it. Atleast he thinks he would.

But know? Skulduggery knew he could never manage to pull the trigger. Without Valkyrie, he would go back to being the mad skeleton; maybe worse. Because she had made him to a better person. He would lost himself again if she died. But he didn't think he could come back if that happened.

But Skulduggery knew that wasn't all of it; he cared to much about Valkyrie to kill her. Even when Darquesse had taken over and it seemed like he couldn't do anything, he would had to destoy himself if he would have been the one who killed her. But he had made a promise to her that he couldnt break.

 _"Until the end."_

 _"Until the end."_

* * *

 **God, this chapter was hard to make. Not the story itself, but to get the right words. I think I did pretty well, or, atleast something that could have been good.**

 **I will continue, but, like a said the last time, it could take one day to 2 weeks before I do the next chapter. I'll see when I do it.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **(Pst, wanna hear a secret? I still haven't choose my name (It's really hard!) and I have no idea what fits me!)**


	3. Chapter 3- NightMare

**Hello again! Hopefully, the last chapter wasn't that bad; if you thought it was horrible, why would you even see this then?**

 **Anyway, I've really wanted to write more about this, because I love to do it. I don't really know why; there is just something amazing about doing it.**

 **So, like in the other chapters, the characters in this story isn't mine :( but they are owned by The God of writing, Derek Landy.**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

Valkyrie Cain ran. The buildings that surrounded her was in pieces. They couldn't even be called buildings anymore and on the way she was running on wasn't much better; Big cracks that you could get stuck in if you wasn't careful and there were car wrecks everywhere. Valkyrie could see people still inside them. They hadn't been able to drive away fast enough. Valkyrie tried to not look at them. They were innocent people, who hadn't deserved to die. But that wasn't what Valkyrie cared about right now; she had to see what happened to the others. If her memories were right, it was already to late. So she ran, because she couldn't belive it. She had to see it herself.

Valkyrie jumped, ran over and around all the things in her way; she had never been so tired in her entire life, but never had so much energy. It was her brain that was tired, not her body. So she ignored it and focused on one thing; to get there before it was to late. Suddenly, the buildings stopped coming. The car wrecks stoped. She knew she was close, Left, right and then...

The sanctuary. It had been destroyed again. Completely. Wasn't a single wall left. Just dust, ash and smoke. It had burned down and it seemed that a bomb had exploded. Valkyrie couldn't see anyone; The smoke made it hard to see anything.

 _Maybe they managed to get out. Maybe they survived._

If Valkyries memories was right, they had come out. They had survived. But still, they had died. Because of her. She turned around, tried to see something through the thick smoke. Walked fast and looked for a sign of somebody. Somebody that hadn't been killed. She was desperate; she needed to see something that indicated that there was still somebody out there. Then she suddenly tripped over something. She managed to kepp her balance, but almost lost it again when she saw what she had almost fallen on.

Under her, she could see Taniths face and body, under a layer of ash. Valkyrie just knew she wasn't alive.

Valkyrie started to back of, looking at Tanith. Still, even after Tanith had died, she held her sword tight and had an expression on her face she had everytime she would fight. An expression every warrior had. But on the right side of Taniths head, there was a hole from a gunshot. There was till going blood out of it.

Valkyrie couldn't take her eyes of Tanith; not until her feet touched something hard behind her. She turned around, only to see Dexter, laying on the ground, with a big, bloody wound across his shoulder to stomach. It was so deep, that Valkyrie could see some of his ribs. She felt dizzy and didn't look to long on him, but whne she turned around, she couldonly to see the rest.

Fletcher, his body in a weird position that showed that his bones were broken in more than one way, Ghastly, with a sword in his chest, Sacaren, with his throat sliced up, Ravel, that had gotten his head torn apart from his body in the most brutal way possible and Shudder had a big hole in his chest where the gist should have been. Valkyrie couldn't handle it, cried out and ran away.

She didn't see much, but in that moment, she didn't care. She just had to get away, from the corpses of her friend and the smell of blood, god the awful smell of blood...

Like before, Valkyrie didn't see the body until she nearly felt on it. She quicky got steady, but couldn't look down. She was scared of who it was gonna be. But she couldn't stop; she slowly got her head down until her eyes were focused on the three corpses right in fron of her. She couldn't control what happened next; she screamed right out and fell to her knees. Tears ran down her face and made her vision blurry. In front of her, the bodies of her family laid on the ground.

Her mom had an arrow right through her heart. Her grey blouse had a red flower on her chest, around the arrow. The red flower was blood. Valkyries dad had a sword in his stomach. It was a small sword, not longer than Valkyrie upperarm and it was made out of silver. The sword could have been beautiful, if it hadn't been full of blood from her dad.

And Alice. Valkyries little sister. She was the worst. She wasn't hurt in any way you could see, but Valkyrie knew she was dead. There were no movements from her. No sound of a breath. Except from Valkyries.

 _NO!_ Valkyries body screamed. Every part of her screamed. She felt like she were going to die. Like she were burning, slowly. Like she were suffocating. She couldn't het enough air.

 _I gotta get out of here._

Valkyrie got up and turned to start running again. Then she saw Skulduggery.

He too was dead. He was down on the ground, his bones not togheter. His head were apart from his body and both his arms were gone. His skull still had that skeleton smile that would never go away. He would always smile, even after death. And Valkyrie would never see him alive again. Something finally broke inside Valkyrie when she saw him; he had been her last hope. Now everyone was gone and this was all her fault, this was what she had done. Valkyrie looked down on her hands. Blood covered them. It was blood from those she had killed. From her friends and her own family.

Valkyrie was the reason for this. And now she was all alone.

 ** _No you aren't. I'm still here. Did you really think I wouldn't come back? I am you. I've always been you._**

Valkyrie screamed.

"Valkyrie!"

 _ **I am you...**_

"Valkyrie! Wake up!"

 ** _I've always been you_...**

Valkyrie suddenly sat straight up in her bed. She breathed heavily and she was sweaty. Her eyes were wide of shock. How long had she been aslepp? Her room was already lighten up from the sun outside. She frowned. Hadn't all that been real? Had it just been a terrifying dream? That's when Valkyrie realized she wasn't alone in her room. Her head quickly looked the direcction the person were standing in. She sighed out in relief when she saw it was Skulduggery.

"A nightmare?" he asked quietly. Valkyrie closed her eyes and nodded.

"Nothing special. Just another stupid nightmare..." Valkyrie rested her head in her hands, trying to get a hold on herself. She shouldn't get this scared everytime. She always had those dreams, where everyone was dead and Darquesse back. She should get used to them, especially now when she is here again.

"Another one?" Skulduggery asked. His voice was really low now. Valkyrie looked confused at him, then realized what she had said.

"Yeah..." she said slowly. She didn't want Skulduggery to know how many she had have over the years, so she quickly changed the subject.

"Why are you even here?" Valkyrie actually wanted to know this. Skulduggery didn't answer for a couple of seconds before he said something.

"The clock is 11 am."

"What?" Valkyrie jumped out of bed. "Already?" Skulduggery nodded and tilted his head, that way he always does when he smiles.

Valkyrie cursed under her breath when she took out clothes to herself. She took the shoes and the jacket Ghastly had made to her for years ago and a pair of jeans, socks and a black T-shirt, that had all been to big for her before.

"Are we going to the sanctuary?" she asked Skulduggery. He nodded again.

Valkyrie got in the bathroom and quickly changed clothes. She would like to use all the clothes Ghastly had made, but the only things that fitted was the jacket and the shoes. Her feet was still the same size as before.

Valkyrie got out of the bathroom and Skuldggery was still beside the window.

"I'm waiting in the Bentley." He said and Valkyrie nodded before she went down to say to her parents she had to go, only to find a note on the kitchen table.

" _Me and Alice have gone to the shop, we will be back later. We didn't want to wake you up, or, I didn't want to wake you up. Alice wanted to see you again. Your father is on his job, so he isn't home either. From Mom."_

Valkyrie smiled a little bit. Alice wanted to see her. That's more than Valkyrie had expected. She wrote a note she put beside her moms one.

 _"I have to go too; I haven't seen my friends in awhile. I'm coming home later. From Stephanie."_

Valkyrie didn't go up again; instead she walked out the front door and locked it with the keys under the carpet. She got to the Bentey and jumped in. Skulduggery had already started it before she had closed the door.

"Seatbelt." he reminded her. Valkryie smiled big when he said it and put the seatbelt on.

"What was the dream about?" Skulduggery asked. Valkyries smile slowly faded away. She shrugged and looked out of the window. There was a moment of silence before Valkyrie broke it.

"The city had been destroyed. The sanctuary was gone." Pause. "I ran, hoping everyone survived. There were smoke everywhere that made it hard to see." Valkyrie stopped. Skulduggery didn't say anything, so she continued. "Then I almost tripped over them." It got harder to breath for Valkyrie. "Ghastly, Tanith, Anton, Ravel, Dexter and Sacaren. All dead. My family wasn't to far away from them; they weren't alive either." Valkyrie closed her eyes to keep her tears from falling, still facing the window. "You were beside them, also dead. I was alone. And I knew that it had been me who caused this." Silence. Then, her voice so low it was a whisper, Valkyrie said the last sentences.

"I thought I was alone. Then I heard Darquesse. She said she still was there and... and that she was me. That it had always been me, who killed everybody." Valkyrie got silent, still with closed eyes.

Everything was quiet for a moment, before Skulduggery spoke.

"But that isn't true. Darquesse was her own person, that got a own mind. That wasn't you." Valkyrue shrugged again and opened her eyes. She knew where she was, she remembered the road to the Santcuary.

"I don't really care. It's over and I should be used to this nightmare by know." Valkyrie said, hoping her voice sounded stable. Maybe Skulduggery knew she wouldn't talk more about it, so this time he was the one to change subject.

"Just so you know, nobody knows that you are coming there today. Well, expect from Sacaren. He has been grinning like an idiot since yesterday, but he hasn't said something yet." Skuduggery went silent. "Or, atleast I don't think he has. He nearly drove Tanith crazy when he wouldn't say anything and she started to run after him around the Sanctuary. Afterwards, we had to find them; they had gotten lost on the way back." Valkyrie stated to laugh when she saw it in her head. Well, atleast Sacaren don't hate her, if he knows she is coming. "Fletcher knows also that you are coming, but that's just because he already knows you are here." Valkyrie rolled her eyes; she could actually figured out that Fletcher knew.

"Who is there?" Valkyrie asked.

"Well, China, Tanith, Sacaren, Ghastly and Erskine is in the Sanctuary. Fletcher is there too, I think. Anton is in his hotel; it should arrive sometime tomorrow. Dexter is also in the hotel, because he wanted to meet us, before going to... Well, somewhere, I think his going to Sweden or Norway." Valkyrie smiled. If she were right, China, Ghastly and Ravel were the Grand Mages. She wondered how many times Ravel had driven the other two mad. He could be so stupid sometimes.

The rest of the drive they both were quiet, but isn't in a bad way. It was nice, being back.

Then Valkyrie started to see a building right in front of them. The Sanctuary.

* * *

 **Well, hello! This chapter has been the longest yet, but I personally thought I could have written this better; It feels like something is missing.**

 **But, hopefully, you didn't mind reading this. Like I said, there could be a day to two weeks between every chapter. I will see when I do the next one.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(Pst, wanna hear a secret? I have a cat!)**


	4. Chapter 4- The Grand Mage Office

**Hello again! Are you bored of this yet? If you're not, here's the next chapter!**

 **Oh, sadly :( these characters aren't mine, but they belong to The God of Writing, Derek Landy.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Valkyrie looked at the entrance. She and Skulduggery waited outside The Santcutary for it to be unlocked. It had to be somebody from the inside that opened it, so it always had to be atleast one person inside. If you try to open it from the outside... Well, Valkyrie didn't really know what would happend. All Skulduggery had told her was that you shouldn't do it. Instead, you had to click on a tablet that were stuck in the wall beside the entrance. When you've done that, a voice would ask you who you are and what you were doing here. Valkyrie didn't recognize the voice when Skulduggery answered it. Probably it was somebody who had gotten this job after the war.

Skulduggery had told Valkyrie that this was a new secure way to protect The Sanctuary. Valkyrie hadn't said anything about this method, but she thought this reminded her of a normal door lock. Except that (probably) something bad would happened to you if you tried to get inside without somebody opening from the inside.

While Skulduggery talked with the voice, Valkyrie was bored. _I've always hated waiting,_ she thought for herself. She wasn't a patient girl. So she looked around, maybe she would see something more intresting than just not doing anything. Something that could make this a little less boring.

She didn't find anything intresting.

So, when the door finally opened, Valkyrie sighed in relief. Skulduggery tilted his head.

"You know that we have only been waiting for about 5 minutes?" Valkyrie shrugged and answered.

"That's 5 minutes to much." Skulduggery shook his head and headed inside. Valkyrie quickly followed. She could hear the door close behind her.

The Sanctuary looked the same as before, but she noticed it was more cleavers around than it had been before she left. Valkyrie did a grimace; she had never really liked them. She knew they were good and all, but she had bad memories of them; just like she had with everyting here.

Skulduggery was going straight forward and she followed him. Valkyrie thought she could remember the way to the Grand Mage office, but she didn't know if they were headed there and she didn't know how many times she had been going wrong in this corridors.

At first, Valkyrie didn't see or hear the glances, glares and whispers. But slowly, she came aware of it. She tried to ignore it, but couldn't stop herself from looking. People stared openly at her, some with a scared face, other with rage. Some smiled at her and some just ignored her. She turned her face so she was staring at Skulduggerys shoulders, trying to ignore the rest. Skulduggery didn't even seem to realize the people around them. But for Valkyrie, it was hard. Especially when she heard what some said.

"Look out for her..."

"She is a murderer and didn't even get a tri..."

"She started the war..."

Valkyrie pressed her lips togheter, so she didn't say anything to them. But she was screaming inside. Suddenly, Skulduggery turned and started walking to a corridor on their right side. Valkyrie frowned; she didn't think she had ever gone through here. But, to her relief, there was almost no people here. Skulduggery slowed down, so she got beside him. They walked in silence for a bit, until Valkyrie broke it.

"Where are we going?" Valkyrie asked. She had never walked here before and was confused.

"To the Grand Mage office. Flether and Sacaren have made Tanith, China, Ghastly and Erskine to stay in there and if I'm not wrong, i think that they've all been driving eachother mad." Skulduggery chuckled, but Valkyrie frowned.

"Why are we going here then?" Skulduggery shrugged.

"This is another way to get there. I guessed you didn't wanted to go the other way, with all the people." Valkyrie stared at him. So he had been noticing.

"Thanks." She said quitley. The rest of the way they were silent.

 **Inside The Grand Mage office.**

"FLETCHER SHUT UP!" Tanith yelled. Fletcher had started to talk about his stupid hair _again_ and Tanith couldn't handle it more. Fletcher just blinked, before speaking again.

"Well, I don't really want to. You know, you are being really rude against me; can't I for one time talk without somebody interrupting? So as I was saying, my hair takes a really long time to fix, so you guys should actually..." At this point Tanith had have enough and got up, before throwing the vase on the table to her left at him. He yelped, but teleported to the other side of the room, only to get hit by Tanith on his arm. He teleported again and again, while Tanith tried to get as many punhes she could at him. Sacaren, Ravel and Ghastly stared at them, not knowing what they should do about it. China just sat in her chair, inspecting her nails and ducked if something would be thrown in her way. Then Ravel got up and tried to make Tanith and Fletcher stop the fight.

"Ehm, guys? Could you stop?" Neither of them was listening to him, they just caried on. Ravel cleared his throat before screaming.

"GUYS!" Tanith and Fletcher stopped, looking at him for a second. Ravel, who thought he had gotten their attention, opened his mouth, only for the chase to start again, this time worse, because know Tanith had found books she would throw at him. Ravel, who had lost his patient, started to yell.

"CAN YOU STOP?! FLETCHER, NOBODY WANTS TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR STUPID HAIR AND TANITH, COULD YOU JUST STOP FIGHTING FOR ONCE? YOU'RE BEING SO FRICKING IMMATURE!" At this point Fletcher and Tanith had stopped and started staring at Ravel. They looked at eachother and nooded, before going after Ravel. He screamed and started running around the office. Ghastly sighed, muttering "idiots" under his breath, while Sacaren had started laughing so hard he fell down his chair, holding his stomach. China looked up, frowned when she saw the mess they had made in the room, but got back to her nails, now painting them bloody red.

At this point, Ravel had taken down a big painting from the wall, and was attacking Fletcher with it and at the same time trying to protect himself from Tanith who was on his other side. Then, suddenly, Fletcher and Tanith kicked Ravel, so he fell to the floor. He screamed and tried to throw the painting at Fletcher, who ducked, so the painting would hit Chinas arm, so she accidently got the nail polish on her hand. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Tanith still with a foot on Ravels chest, who had a horrified look on his face. Ghastly had stopped muttering and looked at China too and Sacaren had gone completely silent. The only sound that were heard was everyones breathing. Then, China slowly got up on her feets and looked directly at Ravel and Fletcher. Tanith quickly got out of the way, not wanting China to get mad at her, but China only looked at Ravel and Fletcher. What happened next happened so fast that no one really saw what happened, but suddenly Fletcher was stuck under a bookself and seemed half unconscious, not being able to think correctly, so he couldn't teleport. Ravel was on the other half of the room, on the ground, with a big bruise from something that had hit him. Ghastly, Tanith and Sacaren, who was still on the floor, looked at them, while China had gotten away the nail polish from her hand and started to paint her nails again.

Nobody had noticed that the door had opened.

"What the _hell_ have you guys _done_ now?" A voice from the entrance said. Taniths eyes got wide and she turned around so fast as she could, while thinking that it couldn't be...

But it was. Tanith stared at Valkyrie Cain for the first time in five years.

Valkyries POV.

"What do you think they are doing?" Valkyrie asked Skulduggery. He seemed speechless. They were outside The Grand Mage office and they could hear screms, running, laughter, shouting and things that were being thrown inside.

"God, this is even worse than last time." Skulduggery said, sounding surprized. "I thought they would had learnt..." Valkyrie sighed.

"Why aren't I'm surprized that this has happened before?" Valkyrie asked and Skulduggery opened his jaw to talk, when suddenly everything got silent in the room. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at eachother, wondering what had happened, when there was a big crash and a sound from something falling. Skulduggery didn't say anything, just opened the door. Valkyrie got chocked.

Ghastly was sitting in a chair, Tanith stood up and Sacaren was on the floor. They all looked at Fletcher and Ravel, where Fletcher was under a bookself and Ravel on the floor with a big, blue bruise on his right chin. China sat on her chair, seemingly bored and was applying red nail polish on her nails. It looked like a hurricane had been in the room, because there were books, a broken chair and paper everywhere. Valkyrie was the first one to say anything.

"What the _hell_ have you guys _done_ now?" Everybody looked at Valkyrie and Skulduggery, Tanith turning around really fast. Everything was quiet, before Tanith lunged at Valkyrie, tackling her to the ground, while Tanith was hugging/hitting Valkyrie. Valkyrie screamed and laughed, while she could hear the rest laugh at them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Tanith yelled, got up and pulled Valkyrie with her and this time Tanith hugged her for real, in a hug that nearly chrushed Valkyries ribs. Valkyrie just laughed and hugged back. She was so happy.

"I.. Can't... Breath..." Valkyrie managed to say and Tanith loosened her grip. She suddenly turned around, glaring at Sacaren and Fletcher, who had got out of the bookshelf and both of them were grinning.

"WAS THIS WHY YOU WANTED US TO COME?! AND YOU DIDN'T SAY _ANYTHING_?!" Both om them nooded. If looks could kill, Fletcher and Sacaren would be no more. Tanith started to kick Sacaren on the floor. While this happened, Ghastly had gotten up to Valkyrie and hugged her. When he backed, he frowned at her.

"I guess you need new clothes." He said, noticing that the jacket was to short for Valkyrie. She smiled and shrugged; she didn't really care about clothes right now. Ghastly sighed and shook his head and turned to Skulduggery.

"Was it necessary to leave me her with the idiots?" he asked. At this Tanith and China looked up, China with a raised eyebrow and Tanith looking annoyed.

"Not you guys," Ghastly said quickly, not wanting to get hit by them, "I meant the others." China shrugged, smiling at Valkyrie, before she finished her nails. Tanith had gotten back to hitting and kicking Sacaren. Fletcher looked in amusement.

"Well," Skulduggery said, "no, but it would be more funny this way." Ghastly glared at him, but Skulduggery seemed to ignore him, busy with inspecting his hat.

Then Sacaren got up to Valkyrie, who had gotten away from Tanith, because she was busy kicking Fletcher now instead.

"Do you know howw hard it was not telling anyone you would come?" he asked her, sounding hurt. Valkyrie laughed and rolled her eyes.

"I bet you actually had really fun not saying anything to anyone, driving everyone mad, if I'm right?" she said, raising an eyebrow. Sacaren grinned at her.

"Well, yeah, it was." he laughed, only to get slapped on his back head by Ghastly. He did a grimace, but he too hugged Valkyrie. Suddenly, a small voice was heard on the other side of the room.

"I would like to say hello to you, but right now I can't really get up," Erskine said, "or, I could, but I feel really dizzy." He frowned. "Well, atleast I think I'm dizzy. There isn't two Skulduggerys in the room right now, I hope."

"Sadly, there isn't." Skulduggery told him. "If there would have been, I would actually have an intresting converstation for once." At this point, he got hitted by both Valkyrie and Ghastly. His head tilted against them.

"What? I'm just saying the truth." He got punched again by them. Valkyrie waved at Erskine.

China, who had finished her nails, looked over to Valkyrie, smiling at her again.

"Valkyrie, lovely to see you again. It has been to long." Valkyrie smiled back, knowing China would never hug somebody. She was pretty surprized China seemed to actually be happy to see Valkyrie.

Tanith, who wasn't hitting Sacaren or Fletcher anymore, hugged Valkyrie once again.

"If you're ever going away again," Tanith whispered so only Valkyrie would hear, "you can atleast say a goodbye to me personally, not letting Skulduggery to do it instead for you." Valkyrie felt guilty; she had been a coward, not saying she were leaving.

"Hopefully, that'll will never happen." she whispered back. Tanith just hugged her tighter.

* * *

 **Well, that was that. Not the best ending on this chapter, but that will do.**

 **This chapter has really been fun to write and I hope you enjoyed the, ehm, fighting scene? Can I say that?**

 **Anyway, I think I'm gonna write more like this, when somebody gets annoyed by somebody, most of the times by Fletcher, I think :)**

 **Is there anyone you want to see in this story? Don't care if the person is dead, I can have he/she in anyway.**

 **And, like always, there can be one day, to two weeks before the next chapter comes up, I will see, but there will be one soon, I _think._ Can't promise anything.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **(Pst, wanna hear a secret? I think I've choosen my name!)**


	5. NOT STORY

**Well, hello guys! I just wanted to say that I wont update until sunday evening, because I'm going away today, with NO WIFI. So, there has been 4-5 days since the last chapter and for me, it's a LONG time. SO, tomorrow, I will give out two chapters. Or one long, haven't decided yet.**

 **Anyway, have a great time!**


	6. Chapter 5- Home(Bad chapter)

**OMG, I'VE FORGOTTEN XENA! THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE!**

 **Okay, lets just say Xena has always been in the story and she is welcome in the house and Alice loves Xena. Oh, Xena LOVES Skulduggery ;) Will that work? Lets do that.**

 **ON WITH THE STORY! (Well, actually, I have to say I don't own the characters, they belong to The God of writing, Derek Landy).**

 **And I should propably say I'm not good at writing about Valkyries family. Well, her parents. So the first bit of this chapter will not be good I think. Maybe.**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS BAD THE NEXT ONE WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE.**

When Valkyrie got home again, after Skulduggery had dropped her off, the door was unlocked. She got in, closed the door and heard giggles from the kitchen. The smell of chicken were filling the house. She quickly got her shoes of and jacket, before going in. Melissa stod by the oven and had just gotten chicken wings out of the oven, but turned when Valkyrie got in. She smiled to her.

"STEPHANIE!" Alice got down from a chair she had been sitting on and ran against Valkyrie, with a big smile. Valkyrie laughed and caught Alice when she jumped to her. She quickly lifted her up. Alice laughed.

"Around! Around!" Alice said. Valkyrie looked at Melissa, with a raised eyebrow.

"She wants you to swing her around in a circle." She explained and rolled her eyes, with a little smile. Valkyrie lifted Alice higher up and started to spin around. Alice yelled and laughed.

"Faster!" Valkyrie didn't do it faster, because she were getting dizzy and didn't want to drop Alice. Instead, she got slower until she stopped. Alice did a grumpy face. She looked so adorable Valkyrie lauged. Then Alice face lighten up.

"Doggy!" Valkyrie turned around and saw Xena running to them.

"Xena! Sit!" ( _I don't know how dog commands work..._ ) Xena stopped and tilted her head. Valkyrie put Alice down and she ran to the dog. Valkyrie looked worried at them, knowing Xena often wasn't careful, jumping all around. But Melissa laughed.

"Don't worry, Alice has been with Xena almost the whole day. Xena takes it easy with her." And, like Melissa had said, Xena didn't jump over Alice or something like that. Alice, on the other hand, wasn't afraid of being careful. She almost falled over Xena just trying to clap her.

"Hungry?" Melissa asked, looking over to Valkyrie. She nooded and smiled.

The dinner had been really good. Valkyrie had forgotten how it was to eat with somebody and it was nice just to talk. Whenever Valkyrie would look at her mom, she would already be staring at her. Valkyrie knew it was because her mom hadn't seen her in 5 years, so she didn't really mind. Alice would talk too, but she talked so fast that Valkyrie didn't always hear what she said.

(I'M JUST GOING TO SKIP I'M SORRY DON'T HATE ME)

Valkyrie was in her bed again, with Xena on the other side of her bed. It was dark outside and you couldn't see anything. The lights outside were off. Valkyrie had a small lamp beside the bed, so her room wasn't that dark. The house were quiet. Everyone was asleep. Then Valkyrie sat up.

 _Another nightmare,_ she thought. Her heart beated fast. She breathed heavily, tears streaming down on her cheeks. _Another stupid nightmare._ Valkyrie closed her eyes. Her breath started to go back normal. She rested her head in her hands and tried to control the thoughts in her head. This nightmare wasn't like the others; this one was real. It had happened. She had killed them.

Valkyrie didn't know who they were, but she remembered them; the horrified looks on the face when she wasn't in control and could only look what Darquesse did. Then they were gone.

"Stephanie?" Valkyrie turned her head to the door that had been opened. Alice stood there, looking at her.

"Hi Alice. What are you doing up so late?" Valkyrie tried to sound normal, but her voice cracked. Alice stood still a moment, looking at Valkyrie, before closing the door and going to her. She jumped on the bed.

"Why you crying?" Alice asked, her head tilted right. Valkyrie shrugged.

"I just had a bad dream. Why are you awake?" Alice stared.

"You screamed." Valkyrie cursed in her head. She can't scream while she is home. She had been lucky those two nights, but if this continues, her parents will find out.

"It's nothing." Valkyrie said.

"Can I sleep here?" Alice asked, her eyes big. Valkyrie didn't say anything, but nooded. Alice smiled and threw the blanket over her head. Valkyrie laughed and layed back.

Valkyrie didn't have another nightmare that night.

 **THIS IS TERRIBLE. I'M SORRY.**

 **The next chapter is better, I promise.**

 **There can be 1 day between every chapter to 2 weeks.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Well, you didn't, this chapter is terrible.**


	7. Chapter 6- A new person

**Okay, today it was/is my birthday, so I got the ninth book in Skulduggery by a friend, so now I have the whole series!**

 **Because of this, I got like a writing-thing, were I wrote this long chapter.**

 **What you basically need to know is that Anton and Dexter is coming later on the day, like, in the evening, so Skulduggery and Valkyrie got a new case!**

 **Valkyrie has by the way started to work again as a detective and her parents now that, so they know she is gone on some days.**

 **I don't own the characters (Except the new person, more about that later), they belong to The God of writing, Derek Landy.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant were searching for a sorcerer.

"Why are we going to find this person?" Skulduggery had asked when Ghastly said it to them.

"Apparentley, this sorcerer had saved a little girl from getting kidnapped, by letting the guy on fire. Geoffrey had to get there to make the mortals forget it, but by the time we came, the sorcerer was already gone." Ghastly frowned. "And, only three day later, the same sorcerer had been saving a teen from a car that had been driven by a drunk guy, by manipulating the air to stop the car. Geoffrey had to come again, but, like the first time, the sorcerer was gone before we got there. The sorcerer have been saving an old lady, a businessman and another kid since then, but is gone evertyime we comes. It seems like this person don't want to be found." Valkyrie frowned too.

"So, there is a sorcerer who is saving mortals, both young and old and disappear everytime someone from the Sanctuary comes." Ghastly nooded.

"Like I asked before, why are we going to find this person?" Skulduggery asked. Ghastly sighed.

"We can't let the sorcerer do it like this. It's good the person is saving people, but we can't bring Geoffrey everytime the person saves somebody."

"Well, what do we know about the sorcerer?" Valkyrie asked. Ghastly did a grimace.

"Not much, sadly. All we know is that the person is an elemental, saves mortals and..." Ghastly stiffened. Skulduggerys head tilted and Valkyrie frowned.

"Is that all? We don't know the age, gender, how she/he looks like?" Ghastly nodded and shrugged.

"The only thing that seems to never change is that the person often have shabby clothes on." Ghastly seemed terrified by this and Valkyrie had to stop herself from laughing. "Oh, the person have glasses and black training shoes." Ghastly continued.

"So, let me get this right," Skulduggery started, "there is an elemental out there, who saves mortal by using magic, wears often shabby clothes, black training shoes and have glasses?" Ghastly did another grimace and nodded again.

"Well, we've found people with less information than that before." Valkyrie said, while she shrugged.

"Indeed we have, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said.

Suddenly, the door burst open behind them and Erskine Ravel came in, trying to breath.

"Am I late... to.. the meeting?" He asked, sounding hurt. Ghastly shook his head.

"The meeting is tomorrow, Erskine." Ghastly sighed. Erskine looked at him with his eyes wide open.

"But then I could have slept longer." Erskine shouted. Ghastly raised his eyebrow.

"You know you are 2 hours late anyway?"

"Yeah, but I usually is here 3 hours late!" Erskine complained, finally founding his breath. Ghastly sighed again, before turning back to Valkyrie an Skulduggery.

"Just find the sorcerer, okay?" He told them. They nodded and got out of the room.

 _Later on_

Valkyrie was bored.

They had found out that the sorceres name was Lee Glance, by a small sorcerer who had meet the person before, after being saved by the person from being food for an angry and hungry bear.

So now, they were outside the sorceres home, a small little house that was painted dark blue, that had been outside Roarhaven.

"I wonder why somebody would call themselves Lee _Glance_." Valkyrie said, not having anyhing better to do and she actually wondered.

"Shut up. We are suppose to be hiding, you know." Skulduggery said to her.

"But we are in your Bentley! Nobody can hear me talking!" Valkyrie was often in a bad mood when bored. They were waiting for this person to come, but Valkyrie had never been patient.

"Imagine that somebody could hear you." Skulduggery answered. Valkyrie stared muttering something, were the word "punch" could be heard. Skulduggery sighed. Suddenly, he looked at the house. Valkyrie sat straighter, hoping something intresting had hapened.

"The socerer is inside," Skulduggery said, "One of the windows lights got turned on upstairs." Valkyrie muttered "finally", before getting out of the car. She and Skulduggery got to the frontdoor, knocking. Light footsteps were heard coming from upstairs, before the door opened. It closed as quick as it had been opened. Valkyrie frowned; she had only seen a person in her height, with a brown shirt with a zipper. Skulduggery knocked again, but this time there were no sounds from inside. It seemed that the person didn't think they were welcome.

"If you don't open, we will have to break in." He said. No sound. He waited for a moment.

"Okay, we're coming in." He was going to break the door in, but Valkyrie opened the door by the doorknob, raising her eyebrows at Skulduggery. He was silent for a moment.

"Shut up." He told her and got in, with a smiling Valkyrie after him. The room they got in was not that big, but cosy. A blue sofa, a tv, a blanket and books, god there were books everywhere in the room. Vakyrie could see some of the books were made by Gordon Edgley. They could hear a small whistle from another room to their right, what Valkyrie thought was the kitchen. They both looked at eachother, before going in.

It was a kitchen, with a table, refrigerator, oven and microway. At the sink, a person were standing, his/hers back against Skulduggery and Valkyrie. The person was wearing a brown shirt, that Valkyrie noticed had a hole in the arm, a pair of black sweatpants that seemed two size too big for the person and black training shoes. The persons hair was short, brown and blonde and it looked like a mess, like the person didn't care about it. The person was very thin. The person stopped whistle when Valkyrie and Skulduggery got in the room.

"Do you want something? Like tea or coffee?" the person said and Valkyrie didn't recognize the accent. The sorcerer turned around. The persons brown shirt was open, the zipper not connected because it was broken and the person had a blue, sleeveless T-shirt on, a kind that often boys wore. The sweatpants were dirty on the right leg. The person seemed to be in Valkyries age, could be older (you never know when it comes to magic). The face of the person wasn't special, just a boy with glasses and blue eyes, a small face and hair covering his forehead. That was what Valkyrie first thought was, but when she glanced back at the boy she realized he had something very feminine about him; maybe was it the eyes, or the way the person was standing, Valkyrie didn't really know. But she realized this person could both be a girl or a boy. Valkyrie looked at the sorcerer confused. The person smiled at her.

"I guess you're trying to figure out if I'm a girl or a boy." the person said, not sounding surprized, with her eyebrows raised. Valkyrie blushed of embarrassment and started to stutter.

"N-no, no, I'm no-not..." She tried. The person laughed.

"Don't get embarrassed; many people think I'm a boy, at the first glance. Why do you think I choosed the name I have?" The person, who Skulduggery and Valkyrie now knew were a girl, smiled again, a genuine smile.

"I actually thinks it's funny, when somebody thinks I'm a boy," she continued, " that's why I choosed Lee as my first name; it is a name both girls and boys can have. Always liked those names. You can sit down if you want." Valkyrie, who had stopped blushing, sat down on a chair next to the table. Skulduggery stood.

"Anyway, do you guys want something? Or, do you want something?" Lee Glance asked Valkyrie, after looking at Skulduggery. " I guess you can't eat or drink, because you're a skeleton, if I'm right?" She asked Skulduggery, with raised eyebrowes. He looked at her a moment, a little bit stunned over the way she had introduced herself; he had also thought she was a boy when he first saw her.

"You're right." Skulduggery said. Lee turned to Valkyrie again.

"Do you have Earl Grey?" Valkyrie asked. Lee nooded, turning around and started to boil water in a thing that Valkyrie didn't know the name of, but knew was to heat up water. Valkyrie couldn't really stop staring at her; still after she knew she was a girl, she would see her as a boy. Maybe it was the clothes, that Lee seemed to have gotten on a second hand market.

"Do you know who we are, miss Glance?" Skulduggery asked. Lee nodded.

"Yep, you two are detectives for the Irish Sanctuary, The Famous Skulduggery Pleasant and the Famous Valkyrie Cain, niece to Gordon Edgley (love his books by the way) and you two have been saving the world multple times, but also nearly killed it once." Lee said. Valkyrie winced. Lee quickly started to talk again. "Oh, I didn't mean you, I meant Darqusse. Sorry. God, I'm terrible at keeping my mouth shut, aren't I?" Valkyrie let out a small laugh, a laugh that had come naturally. She started to like Lee more; Valkyrie had always liked people who made her laugh. Lee seemed relieved. She turned to Skulduggery.

"Anyway, you can call me Lee. I hate being called "miss"." Skulduggery nooded.

"Do you know why we are here, Lee?" Lee opened her mouth, but the sound of the waterthingy when it signaled that it was done stopped her. Lee quickly filled two cups of tea to Valkyrie and herself and got out the tea, giving Valkyrie it.

"You could have just warmed up the water yourself, you know?" Valkyrie said. Lee frowned.

"Well, now you made me feel stupid. Thanks." Valkyrie laughed again, surprized Lee had made her laugh again.

"Anyway," Lee said, "I guess you're here because of showing my magic to mortals." Skulduggery nooded and Lee did a grimace.

"I'm trying to not show my magic, but when I see somebody that is about to get hurt... I just can't stand by and watch without doing something. I'm very impulsive." she explained. "I'm going to stop, okay?"

"Good. You can still help mortal, but Don't show your magic again." Skulduggery said. Lee smiled again. God, Valkyrie thought for herself while taking a sip on the tea, Lee really seemed to like smiling.

"Well, I guess we're done." Lee said happily.

"Well, The Grand Mage actually wants to meet you." Skulduggery told her. The smile started to fade away from Lee. She suddenly seemed scared.

"Why?" she said, her voice now low, more edgy. Valkyrie frowned. The diffrence beetween Lee before and now was confusing. From being a funny, nice tomboy, she was now a person that seemed like a more older, harder version of herself.

"He just wants to talk with you about showing your magic." Skulduggery answered, tilting his head. Lee had started to hold the cup very hard. Valkyrie noticed that the blue cup got lighter and frowned. Lee didn't miss that and she let the cup on the zink. Both Valkyrie and Skulduggery saw water running aside the sides.

"Look," Lee started, "you guys seems nice, but I'm not going to the Sanctuary, I will stop, okay?" Valkyrie stared at her.

"Why don't you wanna come to the Sanctuary?" Valkyrie asked. Lee seemed really scared now and stood against the zink, her hands gripping to it. Lee just shook her head.

"We can't say against the Sanctuary. If you want The Grand Mage can come here instead." Skulduggery offered. Lee shook her head again. She bit her lips and looked at the window. There was a moment of silence.

"Okay, fine," Lee said, "but this is just gonna be about that I've shown magic to mortals, right?" Both Skulduggery and Valkyrie nooded. Lee seemed a little bit relieved, her hands loosing the grip of the zink. Valkyrie could see small bits if ice on it. Her frown got deeper.

"Are you done?" Lee asked, looking at the halffull cup Valkyrie hold. Valkyrie nooded and Lee put it on the zink too. She then turned to them again.

"Well should we go?" she said, before going out from the kitchen. She seemed to be happy again. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at eachother again, before following.

"So, you like my uncles books?" Valkyrie asked. Lee light up.

"Yes, they are so well done! I've always liked how he were writing. The characters just comes to life, if you know what I mean." Valkyrie nooded. That fit well in on how Gordon had written his book in. Lee seemed excited when talking about books, apparentley. Then she frowned, looking down at her hands.

"Wait a minute, could you?" She asked before going in another room. Valkyrie was confused. What had happened now? Then she realized Skulduggery were making his way to the room, trying to be so quiet as possible. Valkyrie quickly followed.

Lee were standing in an empty room, holding a silver plate in her hands. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to concentrate. The plate suddenly got ice all over it, starting from Lees hands, building a shining shield around the plate. Lee let the plate fall to the ground, opened her eyes and saw Valkyrie and Skulduggery. She seemed shocked.

"What are you doing?" Valkyrie asked. Lee opened her mouth to speak, but Skulduggery was the first to talk.

"I guess that's why you don't want to go to the Sanctuary?" Lee stared at him, her eyes wide open. Skulduggery continued. "You can't control your magic, right? That's why you've shown the magic to people; because you can't control it." Lee were looking down now.

"Well, okay, yeah. How did you know?" She asked.

"You said that you just can't watch when somebody got hurt. I realized that you meant it litterally. Then, when you got upset, I noticied that the cup were slowly becoming frozen and that the zink too also got a little bit ice on it. Then, now, when you got excited, you knew you couldn't control the magic, so you went in here to let the magic out without us seeing, if I'm right. Also, that's why you didn't warm up the tea water yourself; you can't really control your magic that good to do it." Lee stared at him and nooded slowly. She seemed terrified, her eyes now on her hands.

"So? Many people can't control their magic." Lees voice had gotten low again.

"When they are young. I guess you aren't a child, so you shouldn't have a problem." Skulduggery said. Lee bit her lip.

"I'm only 18, actually. My birthday was yesterday." Valkyrie got shocked. She seemed older than she really was.

"How long have you've known your magic for?" Skulduggery asked. Lee didn't answer. There was a moment of silent.

"My whole life, but I couldn't do anything until last year." her voice were only a whisper.

"You know you can get help with your magic?" Valkyrie asked. Lee did a grimace.

"That's the thing, I don't want it, so I don't use it. But I can't stop it." Valkyrie stared at her. Lee didn't want her magic.

"Why?"

"I just don't want it." Lee said short. Before Valkyrie could reply, Skulduggery started to speak.

"Okay, but you can get help for that too, you know." Lee looked up, surprized.

"I can?" Her voice was stronger now.

"Yes, if you can control it, you can choose to not use it." Skulduggery aswered. Lee smiled.

"Well, souldn't we get going then?" Valkyrie stared at her. God, this girls emotions could be so quick changed. Skulduggery nooded at Lee.

 _In the Bentley_

Lee was quiet in the backseat, looking out of the window. If Valkyrie or Skulduggery would talk, she would answer or start a converstation with them. But she wouldn't say anything if they didn't talked to her directly. Instead, she seemed to be in her own world, dreaming away.

"We're soon there Lee." Valkyrie told her. No response. "Lee?" Valkyrie asked, turning around to look at her. Lee seemed to not focus, only to suddenly winch, straighten up and looking at Valkyrie.

"Did you say something?" she asked. Valkyrie raised one of her eyebrows.

"We're soon there."

"Oh, okay." Lee turned to the window again, with a small frown. Valkyrie looked at her for a bit, then turning back forward. Skulduggerys phone rang and he picked it up, after looking at who is was.

"Hello Ghastly. Yes, we've found the sorcerer. We're already heading towards the Sanctuary. We should be there in five minutes. Okay, bye." Skulduggery shut his phone. Valkyrie noticed in the mirror that Lee had tilted her head towards them. Valkyrie guessed she were trying to hear what Skulduggery had said.

"Have you've ever seen the Grand Mages, Lee?" Skulduggery asked.

"No, but I know who they are and some facts. Like, Erskine Ravel can be stupid, is a Dead Man, Ghastly Bespoke having scars all over him, also being a Dead Man, like you two and China Sorrow being able to make you fall in love with her." Lee answered. Valkyrie were a little bit stunned. Skulduggery just nooded.

Soon, they could see the Sanctuary infront of them. Skulduggery parked and all three of them got out of the car, walking to the doors for the Sanctuary. Valkyrie glanced at Lee, only to realize the girl already looking at her, with sad eyes. She quickly looked away. Valkyrie stared at her, opened her mouth to ask her why she looked sad, but before she could, the door opened. Valkyrie thought she were going to ask later.

They went inside.

 **Okay, some things you might want to know;**

 **Lee Glance is my taken name and how she looks like is a description of me and I'm also an elemental, but that is were it ends. I'm trying to make this character more funny then I am and also more intresting. So she has the same taken name as me and looks like me, but there is nothing more after that, that is the same. Also we don't have the same age. SHE ISN'T ME OKAY?**

 **She will be in this story more, but she won't be one of the main characters, just a friend to them.**

 **Like always, there can be 1 day to two week between every chapter, I will see when the next one comes.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


	8. NOT STORY OKAY

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK**

 **WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**

 **Okay, well, I have writers block and I can't write on this right now. I will, but I have to take a break. I'M SORRY.**

 **I will write more, but just not right now. I think.**

 **Anyway. I'm sorry. Don't hate me.**


End file.
